evolutionactivatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Kester Griffin
The Urban Ninja D. O. B: 12th August 1993 Gender: Male Marital Status: In a relationship Last Known Location: New York, NY Occupation: Unemployed Power: Superhuman Thermoregulation ' Personality Kester has plenty of excuses to be a messed up kid and he makes the most of that fact. He’s been given far more leeway and many more chances than he deserves but he just keeps taking because people don’t stop giving when you’re an orphan. For someone who hates what he is Kester sure does take advantage of it, if he ever got his wish to be normal he would probably be shocked by how much less tolerate people were. He is used to getting his way and if he doesn’t get it then he is quick to anger. He has a fiery temper on him and is very free with the use of his fists. His maturity is a contradiction. In one way he seems to have grown up quicker than most. He is very streetwise and has a rather cynical view of life. He is realistic rather than being optimistic or pessimistic. However he can be extremely immature and petty. He has a rather crude, dark sense of humour which often crosses the border of disturbed. Intellectually he is highly advanced, he is a very clever boy but he doesn’t choose to use all this brain power. Educationally he is hovering round the same level as his peers despite the potential to excel. The reason for this is not that he’s lazy but that he stopped attending school regularly at the age of 11 and is in classes even more rarely. This lack of dedication is caused by the same thing that causes him to give up pretty much everything he starts. Basically he is paranoid. He has a persecution complex which makes him think everyone is against him. He always thinks people are looking at him in the street, if he hears laughter he will often assume that someone is laughing at him. He doesn’t take well to people in authority as it takes very little for him to assume that they don’t like him and are in fact out to get him, even if he has had nothing that really qualifies as evidence to this just ‘a feeling’. This disorder makes him behave in a way that is both very defensive and also hostile. It doesn’t do much to make him friends. He has few friends at school and is convinced the teachers all hate him (which to be far a lot of them do now)not giving him much of a reason to attend. He blames all the problems and tragedies in his life on what he sees as his mutations. And indirectly perhaps they are responsible for some of them; his paranoia and self hatred which derive from his abnormalities are responsible for many of the misfortunes which prevent him from being happy. Because of his attitude though he often feels the desires to escape. Escape from his situation, from people, from everything. He does this through his free running, perhaps the one passion he has in his life. History 'Family Relations: Max Weisner - Father Dyson Willoughby Bryan - Twin Brother 'Other Significant People:' Charles Thornby - Legal Guardian Becca Macabre - Girlfriend Diva Livingston - Friend Alicia Kitwi - Friend Feenix Hunter - Frienemy 'Story To Date:' All his life Kester has been in the care system. He doesn’t know who his parents were just that they obviously didn’t want him. For this rejection he can’t help but be bitter, after all, your parents are meant to love you aren’t they? Webbed feet and cats eyes and all? But his didn’t and he’s been left with a feeling of missing identity and inferiority because of it. He can’t remember before he was in care but he can remember being adopted at the age of seven. At this point he was a gorgeous but lonely little boy who tended to avoid other children. However he did not react well to being taken away from his foster family and his adopted parents were suddenly confronted with a tantruming, violent child where there had once been a sweet, quiet boy. For a year they stuck it out. At some points Kester was the perfect, loving son they wanted but at other times he was a spoilt brat. Complaints came flooding in from his preschool of his violence towards other children. When questioned about his behaviour Kester would only stay they had been staring at him before bursting into tears. Kester was eight when his father heard the scream from the bathroom and broke open the door to find he had cut the webbing between his two biggest toes on his left foot. When it happened again four months later the Griffins returned Kester to care with nothing but a new name and some fresh emotional scars to show for it. From there it was all downhill. He was put in a children’s home and fluctuated between victim and bully. He made no friends and worried all the staff with how he wanted to be left alone all the time. However when they confronted him about it and tried to get him to talk to them he flew into angry tears and they had to wrestle him to the floor when he tried to take out his own eye with a switchblade he’d had hidden in his room. He didn’t manage to get his eye but as the blade was knocked aside it left a nasty cut to one side which he still bares. After this, rather than staying in his room all the time, Kester began to run off. It was now, at the age of ten, that he started teaching himself freerunning. He was shipped between many different care homes however it was too late to rehabilitate this teen, too much damage had been done. Eventually he was put in a home where they chose to ignore his absences and focus on the good things when he was there, not very effective but a welcome relief for him. He has been living there since he was fifteen. Throughout this period of running off Kester had several run ins with the police, however he was fortunate enough not to have been caught or identified, else he would have been wanted for many cases of theft, destruction of property and trespassing. He met Becca Macabre when he was seventeen and she made an impact on his life. Although initially they didn't get along friendship was just around the corner. Bec's obviously admiration of his skills lowered his defenses and he found himself admiring the fearless girl. He started teaching her some of the basics of freerunning and at the same time she helped him to create the Urban Ninja's identity by filming his stunts and posting them on Youtube. It wasn't long after the establishment of this friendship that Kester discovered his ability when he accidentally burnt the girl during a fight. He dealt with this revelation about himself by not dealing with it, entering a phase of stubborn denial. The amazing person that Bec was she didn't avoid him after this incident, in fact the two became closer, their friendship developing into something more hormonal. During this time of turbulence in his life Kez was acting out more than usual and was almost evicted from his children's home. However help came in the form of an Englishman named Charles Thornby. Whether he was just lonely since his wife went missing or he saw Kester for a charity case the man took the boy into his home. The teenager reacted with his usual ingratitude but Charles was persistently kind to him and the two fell into an arrangement which just about worked for them, though not so much for the furniture. This stable period in Kester's life was to be short lived, cut short by the kidnapping of his girlfriend. Unwillingly teaming up with a friend of Bec's he went after the kidnapper. 'Threads:' Run Don't Walk - 2011: New York, NY The Sky Is Falling - 2011: New York, NY Tired Limbs - 2011: New York, NY Another Day, Another Detention - 2011: New York, NY New To The City - 2012: New York, NY Leap Before You Look - 2012: New York, NY RIOTS: The Brooklyn Chapter - March 2012: Brooklyn, NY Talking Tantrums - March 2012: New York, NY The Getaway Mile - April 2012: New York Playlist Break Stuff Strange Unwell Category:Original Characters (DNA Alternates)